


Orders

by kaidariel (ksherambles)



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wizard Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksherambles/pseuds/kaidariel
Summary: Nita treats Dairine to dinner as preemptive congratulations(an oldie from my tumblr)
Relationships: Dairine Callahan & Nita Callahan
Kudos: 11





	Orders

“It was nice to catch up,” said Dairine honestly, and the sheer rarity of that kind of statement falling from her little sister’s lips made Nita smile. “Thanks for taking me out for dinner.”

There were a lot of responses to that one. How Nita was rarely Earth-bound now. How despite Nita’s fond exasperation at Dairine’s shooting-star run at Starfleet Academy overshadowing her own, she really was proud, and especially proud of Dairine making it through the long slog of her first assignments when it seemed her stardom was wearing off and Mom was getting sicker back home.

Nita finally settled on “Don’t let it go to your head or anything, but I actually like you, squirt.”

Dairine stuck her tongue out.

They were outside now. Light pollution cast the night sky in a deep blue rather than the black of deep space, but the gold—white glow of a large full moon loomed up in it as clear as ever. Somewhere up there, the _Vala_ flew in its just—faster—than—geosynchronous orbit of Earth, waiting…

“Can’t wait to get back up there, huh, Captain Callahan?” said Dairine, seeing the moon draw Nita’s gaze.

“No kidding. Anyway,” said Nita, drawing her gaze back, “I have something for you.” She handed Dairine a package wrapped in brown paper. Ponch had insisted —what was the point of a surprise gift if there was no ripping it open?

Dairine ripped it open. “A PADD? What—” she turned it on.

“Read it aloud,” said Nita eagerly.

“‘To Callahan, Dairine…yadda yadda…you are hereby ordered to report to the USS _Matrem_ to relieve Captain Swale’ _Juanita Louise_ have you been sitting on this all night?”

Nita wrinkled her nose, but grinned. “It was worth it. Congratulations, _Captain_ Callahan.”

Dairine smiled hugely. “Thank you, _Captain_ Callahan.”


End file.
